smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Miracle's First Crush (Hero Stories)/Part 3
The following morning, all the Smurfs were gathered at the dining hall for breakfast, but Hawkeye and Miner couldn't eat anything as they were too hung over from the night before. "What's wrong with Uncle Hawkeye and Uncle Miner?" Miracle asked Hero. "Don't worry, Miracle," Hero answered. "They've just smurfed too much sarsaparilla ale." "That's right, wee one," Fergus added. "While we Smurfsman smurf the ability of greater resistance to intoxication from fermented drinks, even we smurf limits as to how much we can smurf. Me and your Papa were lucky enough to not smurf too much which would've left us in the same state as Uncle Hawkeye and Miner." "That reminds me, Fergus," Hero insisted. "How many tankards full of sarsaparilla ale did you smurf last night?" Fergus chuckled. "I remember smurfing down 3 gallons of sarsaparilla ale, laddie, with maybe a shot or two of whisky to smurf along with it, only then did I feel like I smurfed enough. Unfortunately for both Hawkeye and Miner, I remember them smurfing down 5 and a half gallons like it was water before they eventually lost all control of their primary functions." "Luckily for me I could only smurf about 1 and a half gallons of sarsaparilla ale before I decided it was time to watch my intake. I didn't want to disgrace myself in front of Smurfette and Miracle," Hero responded in a whisper. "Don't worry, laddie," Fergus insisted, with a laugh. "You're on your way to becoming a proper Smurfsman, I'll keep my eyes smurfed on you in case you smurf too much." Hero laughed, but Miracle wanted to ask another question. "I still don't see how drinks can cause Smurfs to smurf like that, Uncle Fergus," she inquired. "I guess it's how the drinks are smurfed, lassie," Fergus retorted. "You might need to ask Uncle Nikolai if you're unsure as to how that happens." Miracle was just about to ask yet another question when Papa Smurf got everyone's attention. "My little Smurfs," he announced. "Today, we need to smurf hazelnuts in order to complete our supplies. I will only need a few Smurfs to smurf on this task." "Who have you picked, Papa Smurf?" a Smurf asked. "I need Smurfette, Miracle, Hefty, Brutus, Brainy, Fergus, and William to smurf on this task. The rest of us have to smurf out into the forest and smurf enough firewood to last us the entire winter. Do you all understand?" Papa Smurf asked in a somewhat demanding way. "Yes, Papa Smurf," all the Smurfs answered at once. ... Later, the Smurfs that Papa Smurf had chosen to go complete the task of collecting hazelnuts were finishing up final preparations at the border to the forest. "Please take care of yourselves out there," Hero said to Smurfette and Miracle. "I don't know what I'll smurf if I lost you." Smurfette giggled, "We're only smurfing out for hazelnuts, Hero, it's highly unlikely we'll be smurfed." "Yeah, I know," Hero replied. "But you never know who'll be smurfing out in the forest." "Don't worry, laddie," Fergus insisted. "If anything smurfs their smurfs on the lassies; then I'll show them the true power of a Smurfsman." Hero chuckled, "I know I can count on you, Fergus." At that moment, Papa Smurf approached them. "All right, my little Smurfs, go smurf some hazelnuts in the forest to complete our supplies!" he ordered. "Yes, yes, Papa Smurf!" they all said as they turned and headed off into the forest. Hero watched them disappear among the forest foliage. Papa Smurf turned to face him. "Alright, Hero, I need you to go and help the others Smurfs with any maintenance work that needs to be smurfed." Papa Smurf insisted. "Understood, Papa Smurf," Hero acknowledged, as he headed off into the village to see if any Smurf need any help whatsoever. ... Out in the forest, the Smurfs that Papa Smurf had chosen to go on the task were walking down the path towards the bushes where the hazelnuts grew. "I don't know why Papa was asking us to take care, Mama," Miracle said. "He knows we'll be fine." "That's because something happened to him in the past, Miracle," Smurfette replied. "What was it, Mama?" Miracle inquired. "You'll have to wait until you're much older to understand why, Miracle," Smurfette responded, trying to sound sincere. "Why? I'm old enough the understand," Miracle pleaded. Fergus overheard their conversation and decided to intervene, "Your Mama's right, lassie, this is something you'll have to wait until you're much older to fully understand." "But why, Uncle Fergus?" Miracle pleaded again. "I'm old enough to understand, please tell me." "I'm sorry, lassie," Fergus apologized. "But I can't tell you." Miracle felt like she wasn't getting anywhere, so she decided to drop the subject for the time being, but she kept the thought deep in her mind. As they approached the hazelnut bushes, Brutus was talking with William about something. "Let me just say, Willie," Brutus blurted. "If I smurf my eyes on the stupid elf, Bombollino, then I'm going to show him the strength of a true blue Smurf." "Are you just letting your jealousy smurf the better of you, laddie?" William responding with a question. "Didn't I overhear you admit your jealousy to Uncle Hefty last night at dinner?" Brutus darted his eyes back and forth, "Eh...no you didn't!" he retorted. "You must be smurfing things." William just looked at him suspiciously, he couldn't exactly understand what Brutus' problem was, but all he knew was that Brutus had a personal problem with Bombollino and his relationship with Miracle. "Here we are, Smurfs!" Brainy called out. "The Hazelnut bushes! Now get smurfing." "What about you?" Hefty questioned. "Aren't you going to help us?" "I think it's best for me keep count, Hefty," Brainy replied. "After all...I am the smartest..." Hefty couldn't help himself but toss Brainy several feet away; causing him to land hard on his head. "I was only trying to help," Brainy muttered, sounding incredibly dizzy. ... As the Smurfs were busy picking the hazelnuts, with Brainy counting instead of picking, Miracle could hear chomping noises coming from close by, she looked around and noticed her friend Bombollino was sitting at the trunk of a nearby tree enjoying a fresh hazelnut. "Oh, Mama look, it's Bombollino the elf!" Miracle called out. Smurfette turned round and seen him, "Well, so it is!" she said with a smile. Brutus overheard Miracle and felt his anger growing, his father Hefty quickly intervened in the situation. "Easy, son," he empathized. "Don't let your jealousy smurf the better of you. I know it's hard seeing Miracle smurf her eyes on someone else." "I'm feeling like she's going to end up smurfing for him instead of me, Papa," Brutus groaned. "She won't!" Hefty comforted. "I know deep down that she knows she cares about you and doesn't want to hurt you in anyway." "He's right, laddie," Fergus added. "It was like this when Auntie Smurfette first smurfed into the village and every Smurf competed for her attention." "Really, Uncle Fergus?" Brutus asked. "Yes, laddie," Fergus answered. "Every Smurf tried their hardest to show her that they cared for her. Many years ago, she chose me and your Papa as her two primary choices for marriage and we competed against each other for her affections." "What happened after that, Uncle Fergus?" Brutus asked again. "Well, we eventually realized that Smurfette was put under a spell by the evil wizard, Gargamel, when he put a spell on a flower that caused her to smurf his very bidding," Fergus explained. "But she later came out and smurfed that she loves all her fellow Smurfs equally and couldn't really choose one Smurf over the others." Brutus never said a word, he just looked around. "What I'm smurfing at, laddie, is that never let your jealousy smurf the better of you; as it will cause you to become distant from those you care about," Fergus assured. All the while, Smurfette and Miracle had joined up with Bombollino at the tree trunk. "You smurfed the night in the forest?" Miracle asked. "I'm used to sleeping outside, eating what I find, and being happy!" Bombollino answered back cheerfully. "At least you keep a smile on your face; even in the face of dangers," Smurfette giggled. "I haven't met as much dangers out here, it's been mostly quiet," Bombollino replied. "Anyway, listen to this poem. It's for you, Miracle..." "For me?" Miracle giggled. "You shouldn't have." "Your eyes I shan't forget, O' pretty Miracle! Lalalee... lalalaaair..." Bombollino lilted. Both Miracle and Smurfette clapped at how good his voice sounded. "What a gallant smurf!" Miracle responded with a smile. Brutus couldn't take it anymore, he let his jealousy consume him and he barged over to them. "THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU SILLY ELF!" he barked. "You'd do better to smurf some hazelnuts, if you want to eat this winter!" "Brutus Smurf?" Smurfette said in surprise of his attitude. "To smurf?" Bombollino question Brutus, as Miracle stared at Brutus with a face of absolute fury. "You mean to work?! But my work is playing music! Do you want me to sing you a little air?" "NO!!! I DON'T MEAN TO SING!" Brutus barked again. Bombollino's expression soon changed, "Then, what do you mean?" he asked. Brutus was about to bark back his answer; when his father Hefty called out to them. "Come on, Smurfs! We don't have time to smurf! The sky's clouding over, we have to smurf back to the village! It's going to rain!" he called out. "Coming, Hefty!" Smurfette called back. "We'd better get going, Miracle." "Please come with us, Bombollino. We'll smurf you a little spot where you'll be sheltered from the rain!" Miracle offered. "Thank you for your kind hospitality," Bombollino replied with a smile, as he followed the Smurfs back to their village. Smurf to Part 4 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Miracle's First Crush Chapters